Seventeen Ain't So Sweet
by McMarvel
Summary: Samantha Beckett has the perfect life. She is a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team with her captain and best friend Oliver Wood, a good student and has caught the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory’s attention. Her social life comes crashing down when
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

**Title: **Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

**Quote: **"There's a scream in your voice and I hope you'll be heard."

**Summary: **Samantha Beckett has the perfect life. She is a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team with her captain and best friend Oliver Wood, a good student and has caught the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory's attention. Her social life comes crash down when her sister starts to date Charlie Weasley and Sam is forced to spend time with Ron Weasley and company

**Chapter One**

**Summary: **Introduction.

Hello, first I just want to let you know that my timeline maybe a little off as well as a few other things, this is the sixth year and although there will be a tri-wizard tournament I'm not really focusing on it too much and some things are a bit different...maybe a bunch of things but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Characters etc, etc. Well except my oc's: D

* * *

Sixth year at Hogwarts started all too soon. Fifth year had gone by so fast, but I guess time really does fly when your having fun. Each year just got better and I was eagerly awaiting what my sixth year would bring.

I arrived at the Hogwarts Express a tad bit early the train usually leaves King's Cross station at eleven o'clock sharp. It was only 9:30 and I only had half an hour before crowds of students would show up and ruin the silence.

I sat in the compartment I usually sat in since my first year. I have a big family. Besides having two older sisters I have a million cousins. Well maybe I'm over reacting. I leaned back in my seat daydreaming about my first year.

Flashback:

A petite brunette wandered King's cross-station occasionally stepping up on her toes to see above the crowd.

"Samantha! Samantha! Over here!" Called a thin figure with long strawberry blond hair. Sam followed the voice until she recognized whom it belonged to.

Alicia Spinnet waved her cousin down.

"Alicia where have you been?" Samantha asked frustrated.

She had been wandering around this dam train station for almost thirty minutes now pushing through all the students and their luggage.

"Never mind about that I just found Sean and Roger. Roger knows his way around he's a second year now." Samantha snickered.

"Well let's hope the power of leading us first years around Hogwarts and the train doesn't go to his head." Alicia laughed at her cousin's comment.

"That is so like Roger." Alicia guided her cousin over to their other cousins Sean and Roger Davies.

"Hey Alicia, Sam." They greeted. The four walked down the train's hall passing by all the empty compartments, until Sam reached one that was perfectly empty.

Roger Davies was a second year Hogwarts student and his brother Sean and Alicia were the same age as Samantha Beckett who were starting their first year of Hogwarts.

Samantha Beckett was the youngest daughter of Olivia and Nicolas Beckett. She had two older sisters, Emily and Jane. Emily was off in her own compartment with her seventh year friends and Jane had already left Hogwarts last year and was on to bigger things.

Sam was glad she had her cousins with her. She was mainly close to Alicia and Sean. Sean and Roger's parents are Delaney (Sam's father's sister) and Barry Davies, and Alicia's parents Madeline (Sam's father's sister) and George Spinnet.

Delaney was the oldest daughter of her grandparents Albert Beckett and Anna Tonks, whose brother is Ted Tonks, who married Andromeda and whose daughter is Nymphadora Tonks.

Complicated…yes. Sam had a lot of cousins. Sam and Alicia were very close, their parents, Nicolas and Madeline were in fact twins.

Samantha had two more cousins not yet in Hogwarts. Her mother's younger brother Fredrick Greengrass married Liberty Russ a pretty curly haired blond. Their two children Daphne and Astoria were not as close with Sam. They were a bit snobby if you asked her.

"Where is Sean?" Roger huffed.

Sam rolled her dark brown eyes. "I'll go find him Roger keep calm."

Sam stepped out of the compartment not looking where she was going and bumped into none other then her future best friend Oliver Wood.

"Oh sorry." She said looking up.

"It's not a problem, but it helps if you watch where your going you know, next time you might get hurt." He smiled.

At that same time Sam looked up to see a brown haired boy smirk at her clumsiness and walked into his compartment.

She returned her attention to Oliver Wood and soon after that invited him into the compartment where they engaged in a heated discussion revolving around quidditch, the boy was obsessed.

End of Flashback

I smiled at myself that was the first time I saw Cedric Diggory. I had the biggest crush on him all year. Poor Sean, he had been sorted into Hufflepuff with Cedric and had to hear about it.

But enough was enough and finally I had to shut up. My attention was piqued when I hear loud voices in the hall, but when I poked my head out the compartment door I sighed and returned my gazed to outside the window, it was only first years after all.

I had been lucky in my first year I had been sorted into Gryffindor with my cousin Alicia Spinnet and my best friend Oliver Wood. There I met Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordon, and Fred and George the Weasley twins.

My cousin Sean had been sorted into Hufflepuff with Cedric and Roger who was already apart of the Ravenclaw house where my friend Cho Chang was sorted.

The next year Daphne Greengrass was sorted into Slytherin with that rude blond haired kid and that pansy girl that were making all sorts of disturbances on the train.

Harry Potter who was the seeker of my Gryffindor quidditch team, the twin's brother Ron and that fuzzy haired girl Hermione something was also sorted into Gryffindor.

I continued to gaze out the window at my reflection scrutinizing my appearance. All three of the Beckett girls were said to be very lovely. My great grandmother Gwendolyn Valora was a vela making my grandmother Jiennabelle Baline half vela and my mother Olivia Greengrass-Beckett one-fourth vela and me and my two sisters one-eighth vela.

Which I was happy to only inherit the somewhat beauty of a vela and maybe the fiery temper of one but not the whole turning into a crazy looking bird thing. And for that I was grateful.

Personally I think my two older sisters used up all the beauty genes. Both have long dark brown hair, Emily the middle child and Jane the oldest both shared my mother's blue eyes, and beauty.

Although we all share the same porcelain doll skin, my sisters were far more beautiful then my plain self.

I heard a loud knock on the compartment door breaking my daydreaming stare on the window.

"About time you got here." I said turning around.

Oliver looked around the compartment.

"When have you ever know her to be on time?" I said knowing that Alicia was supposed to be here by now.

"Of course." He said with a sarcastic grin taking the seat next to her.

The soft silence was completely broken when Sean Davies, Alicia Spinnet and the Weasley twins barged into the compartment laughing, no more than a minute later Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson tugged their luggage in along with them as they were in a heated discussion about their summer and Lee Jordon following behind them.

They all pushed and shoved yells of "Ouch!" and "Bloody Hell!" Filtered through the compartment everyone trying to take a seat but unsuccessfully fitting.

"Oy Did we always fit in one compartment?" Katie yelled over the noise more then she asked us.

"Someone's gained weight, that's why were not fitting in one compartment." Fred shouted and George snickered.

"Oh boy." I thought.

"Move over Alicia said pushing Oliver who fell into me. His arms had gotten bigger over the summer, I noticed as his arms were at my sides and within moments pulled them away and composed himself once again.

"Okay, everyone settle down, I'm getting some air I'll be back!" I announced getting up as I managed to make my way out of the compartment which moments ago was filled with space.

I closed the compartment door and leaned against it. I honestly love my friends and my cousins but it was just way to crowded in there. I looked up when I noticed my cousins Daphne and Astoria walking in my compartment's hallway.

I gave them a smile and waved. As sisters they were very close but Daphne and her sister being Slytherin girls hung around Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy and had wanted little to do with any Gryffindor's during the school year.

Both shared the same blond curls, Daphne's hair reaching her shoulders and Astoria's reaching almost to the small of her back. To be honest I had always been a little jealous of my Slytherin cousins.

They were very pretty and popular but no one outside the Slytherin house had ever wanted anything to do with them and that I wasn't jealous of. I liked being friends with some of the girls in Ravenclaw and especially a certain boy in Hufflepuff.

Daphne and Astoria waved sheepishly and hurried off to meet the Parkinson girl. The only time I ever really talked to them was on holidays and when they would sometimes come over to dinner usually in the summer.

I turned the corner quickly almost running into the tall dark and handsome Cedric Diggory.

"Whoa." He said steadying my shoulders. I looked up.

"Oh Cedric, sorry I wasn't really looking where is was going." He smiled his perfect crooked smile and instantly I melted.

"It's fine, how was your summer?" he said his hand against the wall as he leaned in to hear my answer.

"It was a good summer, played a lot of quidditch, I even went to go see a game, how about you?"

Cedric one again smiled. "Not bad, but I'm glad I'm back at school." He said staring into my dark eyes.

His silver ones were intense and gorgeous all at the same time. I could feel his breath tickle my cheek and I blushed slightly.

"Well I'll see you around Samantha" And with that Cedric Diggory continued walking down the hall politely nodding at Alicia Spinnet as he passed her.

Alicia's mouth was wide open gaping at me. I stood there still pink in the face.

"Not one word until we get settled at Hogwarts." I said giving the most serious glare I could possibly come up with.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review and let me know what you thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Castle Walk

**Chapter Two**

**Summary:** Castle and Beginning of the year festivities

Thank you for reviewing, Here is the Second chapter like i promised :D Just a few things i'm changing around, Let's pretend that Cedric is the same age as Fred and George and that lot but he's already 17 so he can enter the tournament, whereas fred and george are yet to turn 16 same as Wood i guess. Um what else, oh yess Quidditch has not been canceled and there are games going on during the tournament. I guess that's all i remember for now. :D Enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

By the time I was pulled or more like dragged back into our compartment by Alicia the train ride had pulled into the Hogsmeade station. I sat there quietly listening to my friends chatter away about their summer casually adding my two cents in wherever needed.

All eight of us managed to squeeze our way out of our compartment in somewhat of an organized manor. We've all been together since our second year, so we've had a lot of practice.

Sean left the compartment to go sit with his Hufflepuff girlfriend Ashley Carson. She's a pretty girl with long sandy blond hair and light blue eyes she's friends with Cedric and his close friends Jeremy Winters and Isaac Turner.

Roger didn't even bother to sit with us this year he hasn't for a couple of years now too busy with his seventh year friends and girlfriend Ruby Chenoweth a dainty porcelain skinned Scarlett haired Ravenclaw. I think she is pretty but plain and simple. Roger seems to think the world of her though so I keep my thoughts to my self.

Alicia's nudge was not at all subtle but a second later and Cedric would have had to watch me walk straight into a tree and break some part of my face.

"Seriously what did you say to him, he keeps looking over here every minute." Alicia whispered furiously in my ear as she guided me by my arm. I gave her a sheepish smile and blushed under Cedric Diggory's gaze.

He gave a quick grin before turning his head and responding to whatever Jeremy Winters had said. "Must have laid some very important ground work last year huh Sam." Katie said as she passed by me her soon to be short dark brown ponytail, which I was now planning to cut off if she kept running her big mouth any louder, swayed back and forth almost hitting me in the eye.

Yes she was going to cut that hair I thought and she seemed to read my mind. "Oh come on." She whispered in my ear.

"Me and Angelina were in your charms class last year or were you too love struck to notice." She smiled again.

Immediately my face took on a bright shade as I stepped into the velvety black carriage.

Last year I had a couple of classes with Cedric, like first period charms. However we only ended up being partners near the end of the year for that class.

As we got on the carriages we separated. Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee Jordon in one and me, Alicia, Katie and Angelina in another.

I quickly glanced out the front window of the carriage watching the thestrals with their white shinning eyes, dragonish faces and skeletal black bodies extend their wings and take off.

True only those who have seen death can only see them, out of our group I'm the only one. I was there when my grandmother passed away right in front of my eyes. I don't like to get into it it's not something I freely get into.

"Sam? Sam? Samantha!"

"What?" I asked annoyed at the voice who broke my concentration.

"Are we planning to start sixth year or are you just going to sit there and daydream all day long?" Angelina Johnson asked rather annoyed at my lack of focus so early in the year.

She tucked one of her perfect black strands of hair behind her ear and continued walking catching pace with Katie Bell.

I hopped off the carriage grabbing my bags and the silver cage that held my White kitten Lucy and began walking with other students around my age toward the castle entrance.

Finally I was home. Hogwarts was my place to establish myself with out my sisters Emily and Jane to interfere or my mother trying to convince me to go to beauxbatons even though I didn't speak French at all.

I was friends with Fleur Delacour and her sister Gabrielle who go there, you could say that they are family friends in a way that our great grandmothers were always close, they were both vela's after all.

Once again lost in thought I didn't have a chance to execute a side step as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley ran past me in a frantic hurry, and wouldn't you know it Ron had to knock right into me sending us both to the ground and my cat's cage flying into the air.

I scrambled to grab my wand off the floor pointing it to the cage.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I shouted levitating the cage gently to the ground.

Once my Lucy was safe I turned to meet Ron Weasley's blushing gaze he was bright red as he tried to avoid my now fuming state. "How is it that Harry and Hermione can somewhat gracefully avoid me but you cannot?"

"So-Sor-Sorry Sam." He stuttered and grinned sheepishly.

I composed myself and politely assured him it was ok and helped him up. I was going to have a nice bruise on my arm, collarbone and leg from that nasty fall.

"Great." I murmured as he brushed himself off and grabbed his things and took off after Harry and that Hermione girl.

"Off to a great start." To be honest this is not the first time Ronald Weasley has knocked me down. He's as clumsy as I can be but at least I don't run frantically in a large crowd that just increases the chances of a collision.

Bending down to pick my stuff up my hand had reached for the same bag another hand had. I looked up a bit startled.

"Thought you could use some help, not watching where you're going again?" Cedric Diggory laughed his perfect white teeth smiling back at me.

"Actually, I was Ron Weasley wasn't" He cocked his head to the side and looked behind him.

"Oh Red headed guy? Yeah my father and his father are good friends, they work at the ministry together we went to see a game together during the summer"

"Lucky you then." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Not a big fan of him?" He questioned his gorgeous Silver grey blue eyes staring at me.

"I'm friends with his brothers and this is not the first time he's bumped into me."

"Ah I see." He said handing my bag back to me. I titled my head to the side and he smiled and we began walking towards the castle with mindless chatter about last year's charms class and the start of this year.

Alicia was going to have a heart attack I knew she could see us. Angelina, Katie and her were not that far ahead of Cedric and I.

We walked past a bunch of students I knew and I waved to Cho and her Ravenclaw clique of girls as we passed by.

Unfortunately we made it to the great hall in record time. He said a quick goodbye as he left to sit by his friends at his Hufflepuff table where they all greeted him loudly .

I quickly took my seat in between Fred and George purposely so I wasn't bombarded by questions that would turn my face a bright shade of red. I knew I would be interrogated in our rooms later on at least I'd have time to prepare myself.

By the time everyone from second to seventh year were seated and the first years were sorted I was famished.

I never did get anything off the trolly lady on the train. My stomach was too busy doing summersaults from Cedric's visit and my brain was too busy daydreaming about the past that I never got the chance to eat.

Dumbledore made his usual beginning of the year speech, blah blah blah forbidden forest, blah blah improper use of magic and so on.

My ears decided to perk up when Dumbledore began to talk about other schools, sharing Hogwarts and a Tri-Wizard tournament.

"As if this school isn't crowded enough." I huffed unable to direct my comment to the Slytherin table where Daphne and Astoria sat with that insufferable whiner Pansy Parkinson.

I could hear her already crying about sharing her dorm room and blah blah blah, boy was she tiring to listen to.

"What's a matter mate scared of a little competition?" Fred joked.

"Yeah I heard those beauxbatons girls are really something." George piped in.

My mouth dropped. "Excuse me I am not afraid of competition and you too should mind your mouths if you know what's good for you."

Fred and George faked a hurt expression and both sandwiched me in the middle of the two.

Katie laughed and Fred raised his eyebrows "You want some too Bell?" Fred ruffled her hair pulling most of it out of her ponytail as she tried to block his hands.

I smiled watching the two, if only they knew that they would make a cute couple if they just got their act together.

Lee returned to the conversation the boys had started. "Didn't you see how they arrived, a bit flashy don't you think same with the Durmstrong school. I heard Viktor Krum goes there."

Alicia raised her eyebrows "That seeker on the Bulgarian team?" She squealed excitedly.

"I heard that too." Katie said retying her hair back into a neat ponytail.

Wood scoffed. "Please that bloke shouldn't even call himself a seeker."

"Just because you're a Puddlemere fan doesn't mean you get to shoot down all the other teams." I argued kicking him under the table.

"Oy what'd you do that for." Wood said trying to kick me back but unsuccessfully doing so.

But before we could continue our small banter Dumbledore had cleared his throat and motioned to the great hall's large wooden doors, which opened and literally a flock of girls danced through the room.

Every boys attention and mouths dropped at least ten feat in reaction to the girls fluttering about the room. I tried to resist an un lady like snort but I couldn't help it.

This was just ridiculous. I stared about the room, I wasn't the only one either, every other girl looked just as unhappy.

I sighed even Cedric seemed mesermized by them and their blue coats. I put one hand under Fred's jaw and the other under George's and proceeded to close their jaws.

"Gross drool." I said wiping my hand on their robes.

I looked down the Gryffindor table catching sight of Ron Weasley with his mouth hanging wide open as well.

"Pathetic." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"You boys have no self control." Wood laughed at my comment and successfully kicked me under the table and lifted a finger on each hand. 1-1 he mouthed.

I was too busy bantering with Wood to notice the Durmstrong school had entered and many of the girls had swooned over the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum.

I pretended to be interested in the Tri-Wizard festivities but all I could think about was my stomach at the moment.

I had switched spots with George so I could sit next to Alicia while we ate. She elbowed me in the side lightly and motioned to the Hufflepuff table Cho Chang had sauntered over to Cedric's table chatting it up with MY CEDRIC!

Ok now I was being ridiculous. "He can talk to whoever he likes, it's not like were dating." I scoffed clearly jealous of Cho my soon to be ex Ravenclaw friend if she didn't stop leaning towards him.

My eyebrows furrowed and my mouth dropped forming a perfect O. I turned away picking at a piece of chicken.

"I'm sure they're just talking about their summer." Angelina said sympathetically.

"Yeah it's no big deal I talk to your cousin Sean all the time it's not like I want to snogg him or anything." Katie said

"And thank Merlin for that." Sean said standing behind Katie.

Ashley smiled and waved politely. "Are we talking about a certain situation going on at the Hufflepuff table?"

"Hmph." I huffed

"I guess so. Well they're just talking about their summers, it's just casual." Ashley reassured me.

"Does everyone know?" I sighed

Ashley smiled "No just the usual me, Sean, Alicia, Katie and Angelina."

"Oh yeah I forgot that these sods never pay any attention."

I motioned to the boys beside us who were cracking up at some joke I didn't quite understand.

I looked over at Cedric and Cho one last time but of course he had to look back at me.

He gave a smile while Cho continued to go on and on about whatever she was saying.

I just turned my attention to Alicia. "Ok lets go get the password from the perfects and head up to the dormitories yeah?" I said getting out of my seat.

* * *

Alright there you have it, the end of the second chapter. Please let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. :D.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

**Chapter Three**

**Summary: **Sam and the girls head to their dormitories to unpack, Oliver Wood begins to schedule and plan quidditch practices, everyone gets their schedules in the morning as classes begin, proving to be somewhat worthwhile.

"Pumpkin puddles." Alicia said to the fat lady painting and the painting opened up revealing my home away from home.

The Gryffindor common room was the same as ever and we traveled quickly up to our room. It was perfect for us we all ended up having the same room in first year, the only room with four beds instead of five. All our bags and things were placed neatly beside each of our beds and we mindlessly began to unpack.

I hung each piece of my uniform up carefully smoothing out the soft material. I had yet to notice Alicia, Katie and Angelina each sitting on their beds staring at me. I was instinctively going back and forth putting away each item neatly while I thought back to after the sorting.

I hadn't been able to say hi to Fleur or her sister I would have to make an effort tomorrow when classes started but all I could think about was how Cho was such a such a-. I was at a loss of words. Cho Chang had been my friend since second year but she wasn't my best friend I reasoned.

Almost all my close girl friends, and Sean knew I had a crush on Cedric. I've known him since first year when Sean started hanging out with him. We would talk here and there until fifth year when we were partners and our groups both started to hang out with each other a lot more then before.

Angelina interrupted my thoughts for the second time today clearing her throat. I turned around to three pairs of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I groaned throwing myself on my bed knowing exactly what they were waiting for. All three jumped on top of my bed bouncing me uncomfortably on my back. I shifted resting on the headboard as Alicia, Katie and Angelina huddled around me.

Alicia was the first to break the silence like she usually was.

"I walked out to find Sam on the train when a certain someone was leaning into her looking at her with his oh so stormy eyes." Alicia stated flipping her strawberry blond hair to the side.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"He was not leaning on me, and we were just talking about our summers. I actually bumped into him."

"Well it looked pretty intense." Alicia said trying to pry for more exciting information.

"I swear that was it."

"Well he couldn't stop staring at you when we got off the train and you two were seen walking towards the castle together." Angelina said raising her dark eyebrows.

"Yeah Oliver wasn't to happy about that." Katie snorted and Angelina and Alicia elbowed her in the side.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"Oh I already know Wood doesn't like him, their rivals remember the whole quidditch thing these boys take to seriously. That was what you meant right?"

"Erm yeah." Katie smiled.

I sighed "Stupid Cho." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Listen you've got to forget about her I told you I've never liked that girl. Just forget about it." "We'll do a little asking around." Alicia stated

"Yes, you know Steve Baker, the Hufflepuff chaser we can get something out of him, he talks to Cedric all the time." Katie Piped in. Angelina was about to an i'm sure another brilliant idea to their plan but i decided to put an end to their planning.

"No you three will do no such thing, please lets just leave this to fate or something don't interfere you'll embarrass me and most likely Cedric as well." I said trying to burry my head into my pillow.

I could just see disaster looming in the corner waiting for any chance it go to permanently ruin me. Last year was one of my best years here and I planned on having my last two years pan out the same way. Alicia put her right hand over her heart.

"I promise we will not ruin anything." She smiled.

"I'm being serious." She stifled a giggle and I rolled my eyes as the rest of them burst out laughing. We put the rest of our things away and headed down to the common room to hang out with the boys for a while before it was time to go to bed. We had a big day tomorrow after all.

"So you fancy her eh?" Fred said rather loudly.

"Mate go for it." George encouraged.

"Oiy Will you two blokes shut it already." A frustrated Wood snapped.

"Wood this is big news Lee fancies some girl and you're just sitting there with your papers flying about and your panties in a twist"

"Yeah Captain, Quidditch isn't for another week."

"You're not scheduling practices and going over routines already Wood are you?" I said sounding more exhausted then I really was.

Oliver rolled is big brown eyes at me. "Do you sods want to win this years cup or not?"

We all sighed and I knew he would continue his rant so I let him be punching him lightly on the shoulder. I stumbled across to where Fred, George and Lee were sitting and Angelina, Katie and Alicia did the same. I sat on the floor in front of them. Leaning my hands on the soft crimson carpet that was settled on the floor around the common room couches.

"You two gossip like a bunch of old women." I said frankly eyeing the twins. "Do we now?" Fred and George answered simultaneously. I smiled raising my eyebrows in return.

"Yeah who's the girl Lee?" Katie asked.

"I knew they would over hear, you sodding gits." Lee said tackling the twins who were a bit too quick for him. Landing with a thud on the carpet Lee grumbled some incoherent words, which I presumed were cusses at the twins and his fall.

Katie and Alicia persisted Lee on who the girl was as Angelina shook her head in dismay. We all secretly thought Lee liked Angelina anyway. I rolled my eyes and went over to see Wood. I sighed crossing my arms on the table he was working on and resting my head on them watching him intently. He looked up at me raising his eyebrows.

"What do you think of this?" He finally asked me. I took the paper from his hands walking over to sit next to him. I studied the markings on the paper.

"It's a play for me." I said taking my eyes away from the paper. He nodded.

"Something I thought you'd like to work on for our first match. You can easily get a goal using that technique, you're fast enough."

"I like it." I said handing him back the paper.

"Yeah I knew you would, you're so predictable." That earned him another swift punch to the arm. About one in the morning we all headed up the stairs to our rooms. I nearly collapsed on my bed I don't even remember dreaming.

Alicia walked into the room twisting her hair into two French braids. "Morning sleepy head, time's a wastin." She said walking by. I yawned and looked around the room. Angelina was still fast asleep (we only woke her when necessary she had a quick temper in the mornings) and Katie was nowhere to be seen which I just assumed she was showering. I crawled out of bed grabbing all my toiletries.

"Merlin Alicia where the heck do you get all this energy from it's so early." I whined. Alicia put her shirt over her head and motioned for me to get out of Katie's way. When I returned Alicia was putting her books in her bag, Katie was putting on her shoes and Angelina was still sleeping.

"We've got to wake her up she'll be late and then we're all in trouble when that happens." Immediately Katie and Alicia's eyes looked to me.

"I've got to change plus if I'm correct I was the last person to wake her last year." Katie obviously didn't believe me and pulled the small chart we hid under her bed.

"Ugh you're right." She sighed. No one liked to wake Angelina up.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Alicia asked holding out her right hand.

"Who won?" I asked returning to the room and pulling my shirt over my newly dried hair.

"I did, Awesome!" Alicia celebrated. She always wins at that game and we can never figure out how. After Angelina was woken up which consequently involved Alicia and I to help we made our way to breakfast to meet the boys and get our schedules for this years classes. I groaned.

"Merlin someone must hate me."

"Let's see your schedule then." Wood said looking over my shoulder.

"Stop being such a baby, it's not that bad." Wood said shrugging his shoulders.

"My whole Monday is full, charms, transfiguration and Double defense against the dark arts, and double potions on a Thursday." I whined.

"Yeah but the rest of your days are basically clear with just herbology, history of magic and divination. Plus we have transfiguration and DADA together so it's not that bad yeah?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Don't be to thrilled about it." I smiled at his comment.

"Eh what do the rest of you have?" I asked. All at once everyone began talking and I tried piecing together the classes I had with my group of friends. Apparently I had charms and divination with Katie and Alicia, transfiguration with Oliver, Fred and George and history of magic with Angelina.

The bell had rung signaling the start of classes. I got up and made my way to the doors of the great hall.

"Sam! Samantha!" I turned around to see Cedric Diggory in a graceful jog towards me. He ran his hands through his hair when he reached me.

"I wanted to see what your course schedule was like this year."

"Oh." I said smiling as I handed him my schedule.

"So can I walk you to charms then?" He asked returning my schedule.

"We have charms together?" Secretly my insides were doing back flips never mind summersaults. He nodded smiling.

"Yeah think we'll be partners again?" He questioned.

"I hope so, last year was pretty fun."

"Agreed."

What a nice moment. In all his gentlemanliness Cedric had offered to walk me to our first class and Cho Chang who was beginning to get on my nerves so close to the start of the semester had to ruin it. Albeit Cho was my friend in first and second year but third and fourth year we started to drift apart. During fifth year we were more like acquaintances.

"Samantha, Cedric! Which class are you two headed to?" She asked when she caught up to us. I repressed crunching up my schedule and throwing it at her.

"Charms." Cedric replied giving me the same look he gave me when he asked why I disliked Ron Weasley.

"What a coincidence me too." Cho said flipping her black hair behind her shoulder keeping pace with us.

"Oh Samantha, I heard we have History of magic together. This year."

"Oh." I said trying to sound less irritated by her presence then I was. Katie and Alicia caught up with us as well. We settled into class Professor Flitwick arranging us with partners from a different house.

Once again I worshipped the ground that man walked on because I was partners with Cedric Diggory much to the dismay of Cho Chang and the rest of the girls who inhabited the classroom. We walked over to the table we were assigned to sit at. While he was assigning the rest of the class, which I took the opportunity to ask Cedric what other classes we had together.

He looked over my schedule with complete concentration a moment later giving me my answer.

"Potions and Herbology."

"So we get to hang out a lot this year I guess." He smirked at my comment. My eyes shifted around the room to meet Katie's big wide ones and Alicia's glistening white teeth. The rest of the day went by rather fast, much to my dismay. Cho spent her break with Cedric talking to him at the doors of the great halls while I sat across from him and his friends outside during lunch with my friends. Oliver was rather grumpy and I tousled his hair.

"Cheer up Captain pretty soon you'll be able to boss us around in the air." Things did not get off to suck a perfect start but at least things were going well with Cedric, minus Cho. I had to keep from swooning all of charms and then again during lunch. On my way to Dark arts I was oh so lucky enough to run into Ron Weasley, not literally this time. He was with no surprise here with Hermione and Harry. He was awkwardly waving me down. I trailed over to their little trio.

"Did you need something?" I asked a tad bit rude.

"Ron, Ron Weasley you hang out with my brothers Fred and George, you came over this summer and the summer before."He said thinking I had forgotten who he was, which was idiotic because I bumped into him yesterday.

I sighed I was going to be late for my dark arts class and the new dark arts teacher was going to have my head! He kept rambling on about something as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Listen Ron I'm going to be really really late for my dark arts class, can you tell me during dinner or something?" Ron immediately turned a dark shade of red and nodded. Hermione grunted and whispered

"She didn't ask you on a date or anything Ronald yeesh."

"Oh and by the way Harry, Wood's already got the quidditch schedule mapped out should have it ready later on tonight."

"Thanks Samantha." Harry smiled. I hurried off to my class only to be stopped by the worst people in the world. Caroline Winters, Ursula Parker and Vivienne Knox. Caroline Winters was the epitome of evil. Don't let her short platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes fool you, she was malevolent. And her two sidekicks were not any better.

Ursula Parker has had more detentions and suspensions for fighting on her record then anyone I knew. She was a butch looking girl, very troll like and burly. Her curly purple red hair rested heavily on her shoulders.

Vivienne Knox what to say about her? She was like Caroline's right hand. She was just as bad. She never got caught for anything. She was the one to give Caroline her information. Anything she needed to know she would find out. They would make your life miserable, I found out the hard way in third year. For some odd reason I was always lucky enough to be one step ahead of them and not be harmed, that didn't stop them from trying though.

I guess it has to do with the fact that we were all friends at one point in time, except Ursula, I've never liked her.

Vivienne flipped her long jet, black hair off her shoulders and proceeded with crossing her arms over her chest and narrowed her pale green eyes at me when Caroline did the same. I huffed a frustrated sigh. Slytherin girls what was their problem?

I'm not being prejudice against houses but I've never actually met a Slytherin that I fairly much enjoyed hanging around with. I put my hands on hips.

"I'm going to be late." I said flatly. Caroline snickered.

"Oh how tragic, your perfect attendance record crushed so early in the year." I rolled my eyes wow, lame.

"Listen Caroline, I'm sorry if I'm breathing your personal air right now but I really am going to be late for class so you can go finish hiking up your skirt some more while you three are on you're way to fifth year Charms. which by the way i passed last year practically blind folded with an outstanding mark on my O.W.L.S. You can always ask me another time how sixth year charms is since your behind in life anyway."

I guess I can thank Ron Weasley for firing up my lack of patience's and temper today, as it probably will be my last.

Ursula gave Caroline a quick glance, probably to get a signal to punch my living day lights out or she didn't understand common English I'm not exactly sure which at the moment.

Vivienne had her mouth gaping wide open most likely thinking up plans to crush my social life here at Hogwarts.

Caroline's olive colored face turned a slight red with anger. She hated me most and tried to make my life a living hell any chance she could get. I rapidly began thinking up ways I could side step or which spells I could use to prevent any sudden death outcomes my future now held.

With all this commotion I never even realized anyone was behind me until I felt a hand in the middle of my back. I turned around only to thank Merlin and whoever else was responsible for sending Wood to my rescue.

"Caroline. Vivienne, uh…Ursula." Oliver Wood greeted with his chocolate brown eyes focusing in on them.

"Hi Oliver." Caroline smiled sweetly.

Vivienne giggled. Oh boy, yes this was the childish reason I was so hated, Oliver Wood had been my best friend since first year.

Caroline had and still has a crush on him, only problem was that Oliver was my best friend, Not hers. Plus he wasn't into her. Slut was not his type.

Oliver nodded and slung an arm over my shoulders leading me to class. I felt the daggers their glares were giving me and I smiled in relief and my unforeseen win.

"What would you do without me?" He asked as I exhaled the breath I thought would be my last.

"Do you even know how happy I am to see you? I honestly thought I was going to get sat on by trolly Mcgiant over there." Oliver laughed shoving me into class. We took a seat on the right side and proceeded to count down the minutes until dinner, double dark arts was going to be a killer I could tell you now!

* * *

The Fourth chapter is on it's way very soon. Hope this is going well and everyone is enjoying it so far. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect

**Chapter Four**

**Summary: Dinner proves to be exciting as Cedric starts to hang around Sam, Cho shows her disappointment and maybe even a hint of jealousy and Sam catches up with Fleur Delacour. During Breakfast Samantha gets quite a surprise in the mail. **

After countless quidditch doodles on Wood's part and scrunched up pieces of paper on mine (due to the fact that I enchanted my quill to take notes) the last class of the day was over and we had made our way to our common room before dinner to drop off our books. We all looked terribly exhausted as we were waiting for Angelina and Alicia.

"Guess who I ran into today."

"From the sound of your tone, it seems to me that you had a run in with Caroline Winters." Katie said.

"Yes, unfortunately I did. She's a right nasty piece of work that girl."

"Aye." Wood said butting into our conversation.

"I couldn't believe it she just comes out of nowhere with her goons and stupid Ron Weasley was trying to make me late already and whatever, she thinks she owns the place. I honestly feel sorry for her."

Katie gave me a sympathetic smile. I guess she knew how much this girl got under my skin that or she just didn't want to listen to me rant on about her.

"Yeah well how was your day?" I asked Katie changing the subject

"For the most part it went well, except those dainty little ballerina girls cannot walk fast enough I was almost late getting to class."

I laughed "Yeah I could believe that the way the beauxbaton school entered."

Finally Alicia and Angelina made their way to the common room and we headed to dinner. We took our regular spots at our table. After eating and the boys had grossly stuffed their food down their throats we sat at our table and lounged around, it was good down time especially when Wood wasn't aloud to force quidditch plays in our faces until our first practice mind you.

Fred and George finally caught the attention of their younger brother Ron.

"Oi Ron did you get that sweater mum sent in the mail for you?" George asked and Fred snickered

"Yeah Ron did you get your sweater?" Fred mimicked.

Ron stood there red in the face his mother had sent it early this morning and in his words it was atrociously ugly. We had all seen it during this morning's package and letter delivery.

"Oh Shut-up you two." He said embarrassed.

I immediately remembered at the sound of his voice that he had to tell me something, but I was interrupted yet again.

"Samantha, Samantha!" I heard my name being called in a French accent. I turned around.

"Oui over here!" Fleur Delacour said waving me down. I got up to meet her,

"Fleur how are you?" I asked giving her a hug.

"I've been très bien merci."

"That's good, how are you liking Hogwarts?"

"It tiz very intéresser."

"Yes very interesting." I mused.

Fleur's attention was suddenly sidetracked and she was staring directly behind me.

"Hi." Cedric Whispered in my ear.

His voice sent chills up my spine, the good kind.

Fleur smiled and said her goodbyes as she returned to her group of friends. I turned around to Cedric.

"Hi Cedric." I said.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked

"Ugh." I sighed. Staring at the Slytherin table.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked genuinely.

"Oh just a rough first day, I mean not the charms part because that's such a good class, I mean I have a good partner this year so…" I trailed off and he laughed casually.

Cedric put his hand behind his neck. "Well what about you?" I asked in return.

"Yeah, you know same old same old. Charms is my favourite class so far." He smiled.

If I didn't know any better I'd say Cedric was flirting with me! I couldn't believe it maybe we really did hit it off last year. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cho Chang get up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table finally catching sight of her latest prey, Cedric.

I sighed disappointed. Did she have to ruin every friggen moment I had with the guy? Cedric must have seen her too. He cleared his throat. I figured he was anticipating her soon to be 'arrival' if you wanted to put it in nice terms. If not then we were anticipating her interrupting and butting her fat faced self into a perfectly good moment!

I turned to leave, as she was inches away. "Well I guess I should go." I said noticing everyone from my table had already left.

"I mean I do have an early quidditch practice tomorrow." What an idiotic excuse. I would have stayed up the whole night if I had the chance to spend time with Cedric. Lame. I thought.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your common room then?" The words effortlessly slipped out of his mouth. I wasn't even sure he had said them until I looked up at his perfect face waiting patiently for my answer. But no words were present and my brain immediately shut down on me. All I could manage was a nod, as my face grew hot.

He smiled turning around to wave to his friends and give a small smile to Cho as he led me out of the great hall.

"So Wood has you starting practice already? Tomorrow will only be the second day of school." I raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Mr. Diggory you better not be walking me to my common room trying to fish information out of me, I'm a pretty loyal Gryffindor and a Chaser never reveals a teams plan. You might however want to try Fred and George but then again that's why we don't let the beaters in on anything until the last minute." I said smiling playfully.

Cedric laughed at that. His stormy grey eyes focused on my brown ones. That's when I stopped breathing. Cedric Diggory was going to kiss me. He was going to kiss me. He's leaning in. He lightly touched my cheek with his finger.

"Eyelash." He murmured. I released the breath I was holding. I wanted to roll my eyes. How pathetic of me. Cedric smiled rubbing his neck again.

"I've got to do my rounds I guess I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?"

"Yes, I mean sure oh and congratulations on being a Perfect I forgot to tell you earlier." I finally said.

He smiled thanks and turned swiftly on his heel. I couldn't help watch his walk down the hall

"He is so gorgeous." Alicia giggled. We were back in our rooms talking about our first day back. I blushed and I was thankful that we were in the dark. I shifted on my side and pulled the covers closer to me.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"I think he really likes you, did you see how he totally left Cho to come talk to you?" Angelina asked.

Katie giggled. "Wow Sam you've got Cedric Diggory chasing after you, the most perfect guy at Hogwarts." Everything about him was perfect he was even a Perfect.

"Well, I doubt he is completely perfect I mean every one has some kind of flaw. But yes, if you want to know the truth, I do, I really like him." There I had said it. I confirmed what they already knew and I had just totally convinced myself that I had somewhat of a chance.

Breakfast was the usual Wood was already on his mad rant about this afternoon's practice. He scribbled down more notes in the margins of his quidditch plays while he passed them to me.

"Oi, so?" He asked staring at me. His chocolate brown eyes watched my every move.

"What?" I asked He smirked at me.

"So…what do you think?"

"Oh, um yeah the plays, best yet Wood, we really have a chance this year. Who's our first game against?"

"Ravenclaw, I really think me and you should work on that play together."

"Oh um yeah sure." Why was I feeling awkward? Wood was my best friend and we've been friends since our first year.

Most likely sensing my discomfort Wood cracked a joke. "

Yeah well you have to be able to get us some points, Harry can't stop gawking at Cho and he needs to get his head in the game." We laughed as he pointed to Harry whose mouth was literally wide open as he stared at Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker.

Classes were about to start and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shinny hot pink letter making it's way by owl down my table. The letter landed softly in front of me. I immediately recognized that the letter was from my sister Emily. My mother had bought each of us a different colour stationary. Emily's was pink, Jane's was a golden yellow and mine was a shinny teal.

"It's from my sister Emily." I said. I grasped the letter in my hand, opening it. My eyes quickly scanned through the letter.

_Hey Baby Sister_,

_So I just wanted to see how your first day went. Things over here are pretty quiet now that you're gone. Jane got another promotion at work, She has some pretty important news to tell you but I'll let her tell you first. Onyx is pacing my room right now probably bored that Lucy and Maggie aren't here to play with. So things at work have been going very well for me. I was placed in a new department to further my research. So now I've got so much work on my hands specializing in the department of unicorns, mermaids, fairies and NOW DRAGONS!! Can you even believe? Apparently they've got some sort of tournament going on and they need some extra help. First I get stuck in the department of aquatic creatures and then land and now fire breathing monsters. Thankfully I'm good at what I do and I do it professionally. _

"Merlin she rambles, that means she wants something." I told Oliver and Alicia who were beside me." Preparing for what ever my sister needed me to do I read on.

_There is one good thing about being transferred, Charlie Weasley. He is absolutely gorgeous and so sweet. Listen I really like him a lot and he mentioned that you know his brothers Fred and George and his youngest brother Rob? Maybe Ron, Ron it was definitely Ronald. So next Saturday we, me and Charlie have dinner plans and we were hoping that you and Ron would join us. Make things a bit more comfortable. I know it seems weird but maybe he's just looking out for his brother or whatever maybe he needs friends. Anyways you will be there! Thanks Sam, I knew I could count on you. _

_See you next Saturday_

_XOX_

_Emily!_

My mouth dropped open as I looked from the letter to Ron Weasley who was still stuffing his face with breakfast a piece of scrambled egg resting on his chin. "NOOOOOOOO..."

I felt faint. Grasping for some support Oliver held me from behind.

"That bad?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I managed t o spit out.

"Why me?" I groaned.


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles

**Chapter Five:** During break Cedric enters the Tournament, the Weasley twins try, and finally the first Quidditch practice begins. Sam writes a letter to her sister Jane in the library.

* * *

"Troubles?" I whipped my head around to see Cedric Diggory eyeing me and then looking or more like glaring at Wood.

"Wood." He stiffened when Oliver put his hand on my shoulder.

"Diggory." Oliver returned.

I honestly couldn't think about their rival at the moment. It was ridiculous anyway. We weren't anywhere near a quidditch field, and we barley even began the season. I sat myself back down.

"My sister…I'm being forced against my will to help her with a 'favour' if you can call it that." I mumbled.

I wasn't even sure if I should tell him I was being forced to go on a date with Ron Weasley. First of all I barley knew the guy and what I did know about Ron didn't help him much. He was a messy eater, a tad bit annoying and he constantly was bumping into me and knocking me over. Plus he was a bit younger, which shouldn't mean much but he was Fred and George's brother so double the awkwardness.

"This is only the second day back and I'm already stressed." I moaned as Cedric and Wood both insisted on walking me to my History of magic class.

I had this with Angelina and she was nowhere to be seen after the letter. Finally she had caught up with us in the hall saving me from the awkward tension between Cedric and Wood.

"I just heard from Ashley that she heard some talk of a Hogesmeade trip being scheduled." Angelina said poping out of nowhere.

"Really? From Carson?" I asked.

"Yes. Which thank Merlin for it because I need a good day of shopping."

"Ange it's only the second day of school."

"Yes and I already have loads of things to do." I rolled my eyes.

She was exaggerating of course. We reached our class and neither Wood nor Cedric budged until Cedric's friends had come along.

"Oi Ced you coming or what?" Isaac called.

I could only identify a few of his friends in the crowd. Jeremy Winters was whispering into Steve Baker the Hufflepuff beater's ear, which in turn Steve laughed out loudly. Self consciously, my face turned red. Cedric turned and waved to his friends with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'll see you later then?"

"Sure." I smiled and with that he turned and jogged over to his friends. They were pushing each other around and laughing hysterically at something Jeremy had said. Oliver had a scowl on his face.

"What's with you?" I asked turning to face him.

"Nothing." He hissed.

I narrowed my brown eyes to face his until he began to smile.

"Oh so now you're pouting?"

"I don't pout."

"Yes actually you do, your doing it now." I reached up on my tippy toes to ruffle his hair.

"Loosen up Captain today you get to boss us around on the field and shove plays in our faces." Wood rolled his eyes and headed for his class down the next hall.

"Oh I forgot about that, the Nazi captain is back again for another year of torment." Angelina groaned.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of flaming red hair. "I'll be right back, something I need to take care of before class. Ange save me a seat I'll meet you in there."

"You!" I said grabbing Ron Weasley away from his friends and over to a corner.

"Ron, Weasley." He said thinking I had no clue what his name was, again!

"Stop doing that, I know who you are, we've met like twenty times Ron." I fumed.

"Oh, well ye-yeah I know."

I sighed. "Did you know my sister and your brother were dating?" I asked holding up the letter to his face. Immediately I tried to quickly compose myself. People were beginning to look and Ron's friends were snickering and whispering about.

"Well yes. That's what I was trying to tell you the other day."

"Oh...Perfect" I said quietly. My stomach lurched a little.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Its just dinner Samantha."

"Right, right." Awkward silence filled the quiet space between us as Rob kept smiling up at me and then turning a bright shade of red. Before I could tell him though that staring at people like that was creepy Cho appeared from nowhere.

"Samantha are you coming?" She asked motioning to the History of Magic classroom. Harry had rushed over to Ron as well as Hermione.

"Hi Cho." Harry beamed and I had to keep from smiling at Wood's earlier comment about Harry being infatuated with Cho.

"Hi-ya Harry." Cho smiled. I nodded at Ron and Hermione.

"See you at practice Harry." And with that I left with Cho. I forgot I had class with her.

"So I never got the chance to ask you, did ya have a good summer?" She asked keeping pace with me.

"It was alright, yours?" I asked casually.

Even though she was getting on my nerves these past two days, didn't mean she wasn't my friend.

"I heard Professor Binns' has really upped the standards this year." Cho said.

"Scared?" I asked.

"Of course not, I'm a Ravenclaw." She laughed and I laughed.

Angelina waved me down she had saved a seat next to her and I took my seat there while Cho took hers behind me with her Ravenclaw friend who I knew was Celina Wright. Celina waved to me and mouthed a silent hi as she gathered and tied her blond hair into a bun and readjusted her blue pointy-framed glasses that matched her eyes. Out of all Cho's friends I liked Celina.

She had a mine of her own at least. She was one of Ravenclaw's chasers, a very effective competitor to say the least. She was also one of the smartest people I knew as well. I mean my friends were smart it was just that Celina Wright was brainy smart she knew more than the basic stuff and who won the European championships in quidditch fourteen years ago. I mentally rolled my eyes at that comment.

Oliver Wood was smart but he never used his full potential in school, he put all his energy into being a complete mental and mad quidditch player and captain. He was a genius with plays and positions if only a quarter of that brainpower was used to focus on his homework. Professor Binns drawled on about the Troll revolution in the sixteenth century and I nearly fell asleep in my seat.

Angelina finally nudged me to move out of my seat since class was over and we made our way over to spend our break around the Tri-Wizard cup like most of the other students. I would have preferred sitting outside but it was raining and I hated the rain. Any type of water really, especially the lake. I haven't gone near one since, well since my grandmother's accident. The cup glowed every time someone of age had entered his or her name.

"You're not entering?" I asked Wood who sat beside me

"Are you completely mental? Of course not I've got quidditch to deal with."

"Good." I said simply. He looked up at me with his forehead creased.

"It's just that Alicia, Lee, Angelina and you are seventeen and so is Sean and yes Roger is older as well but none of them would enter well Roger might come to think of it and well Sean might I'll have to have a talk with him and-"

"You're babbling." He said cutting me off.

"It's just that I've heard it was really dangerous that's all." I said getting to the point. Wood nodded.

"That may be but it's an honor to win."

"I guess."

"Well would you enter?"

"Wood I turn Seventeen in October, that's way after the deadline, but probably not, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. I caught sight of Ron standing over by his friend the Irish one and Harry. Hermione was sitting while she studied something. Every time I looked at that girl she had her nose stuck in a book. I debated on whether or not to go and apologize for freaking out earlier this morning but my thought was sidetracked when Fleur Delacour and her curly redheaded friend entered their names in the cup and then moments later Viktor Krum the Bulgarian seeker did the same.

Hermione's eyes shot up from her book as she lightly smiled. No big shock there, Krum I knew would enter the tournament, he was Viktor Krum after all. Suddenly the doors flew open and a huge crowd of Cedric's friends was shoving him towards the cup. He was soaking wet and smiling as he crossed the line and entered his name. Everyone cheered and shook hands with him.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself.

Wood smiled. "Good."

"Good?" I questioned

"Yeah, that was a stupid move he's got to captain a team he'll have no time for making plays and he won't have enough time to plan. Not that I was worried about the Hufflepuffs anyway."

"Ugh, not everyone spends their time obsessing about quiddtich like you do!" I said turning on my heel to leave the room.

"Samantha?"

"Cedric. Umm congratulations on entering the tournament." Wow that sounded stupid.

"You're not entering?" He asked walking closer to me. "You'd make a good competitor I mean you're really smart and you're pretty fast, for a chaser." He said smiling.

I smiled back at him.

"My birthday's not until October, 17 actually."

"17 on the 17th."

"Yeah."

"Diggory." Oliver Wood said coming up behind me. Cedric stiffened.

"Wood." The tension was put on hold as everyone cheered when Fred and George had stood up with two potions in hand.

"It's not going to work." Hermione Granger said in a sing song voice.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger?" Fred and George asked as she explained what exactly the line age was for. They chugged the potion down and jumped over the line putting their names in the cup only to be spit back out and turned into old grey bearded men. Everyone laughed as they began to fight. Oliver moved to go separate them but I placed my hand on his side motioning to not bother because Lee was already on his way trying to break them up which just gained even more laughing from the crowd.

"Cedric are you ready for class?" I heard Cho ask behind Cedric.

"Uh yeah, I'll see you later Sam?"

"Yes, well we have transfiguration now but ok." We each went our separate ways he with Cho and me with Oliver. After transfiguration and threatening to turn Fred and George into a pair of shoes I made my way to the library before quidditch practice, which was during fourth period, which coincidently we all had off. I began to write on my paper:

_Dear Jane_

I just got a lovely letter from Emily this morning, which nearly gave me a heart attack on the second day of school. First of all she's dating Charlie Weasley, Charlie Freaking 

_!! Now she wants me to double date with her with Ron Weasley who I really can't stand. Did you know that not even the first day of school and he's already knocked into me _

_and sent my poor Lucy flying into the air! She's no longer a white cat she's gone completely grey from the stress. Okay I may be exaggerating but still. Anyways I heard you got _

_a promotion at work congratulations and have some news for me as well. Miss you Love you PLEASE write back with the details with some advice as to what I should do. She's _

_driving me crazy!_

Samantha 

"Ugh" I groaned throwing my quill down on the table with a small thump. I shoved the letter into an envelope and stashed it into my bag. It was the second day of school and I was in the library what was the matter with me? I rushed out of the library rounding the corner only to collide with something stone hard.

"Oomph."

"You really should start watching when you turn corners." Cedric Diggory's abs said. Merlin how I loved quidditch and what it did to most boys.

"How else would I run into you?" I asked looking up to his face.

"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?"

"To drop off a letter to my sister Jane. I could use some company to the tower if you're not busy." I asked.

Cedric smiled. "Sure."

I smiled back pulling Cedric along with me. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips when I stumbled. We reached the tower and I sent my letter to Jane with a snowy white owl. We lingered on the steps.

"So is this the same sister that was forcing you against your will?" Cedric asked I couldn't believe he remembered.

"No that was Emily."

"How many sisters do you have exactly?" His eyebrows creased in a playful manner.

"Just the two, Emily is the middle child the attention grabber the trouble maker and my sister Jane she's the oldest she works at the ministry of magic in the department of magical law.

"Wow that's impressive."

"She's actually my favourite sister, I've never actually told anyone that."

"Really?" I nodded and then pointed my finger at him.

"Don't you dare breath a word of that, I'm serious Ced." I warned when he started laughing.

"What about you any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope I'm an only child." He replied.

"Lucky. Mine are a burden most of the time. Emily's always gets me into some sort of trouble. She dates all kinds of guys and this time it's Charlie Weasley. And Jane well she's dating Kirley Duke McCormack believe it or not. I said rambling on.

"Doesn't he play guitar for the Weird Sisters?" Cedric said his steel grey eyes wide as ever.

"Yes, he may be able to play guitar but he sucks at quidditch, his mum and his sister are amazing, well obviously they play for a living but anyway he sucks at wizard chess too. Last Christmas we played three rounds and I beat him at everyone, even Emily beat him and she's horrible at it."

"Kirley Duke was at your house for Christmas?"

"Yes, I can get you to meet him if you want, if you have that big of a crush on him Cedric."

"I'm infatuated actually." He joked.

I hadn't realized we'd been out there that long when a sudden breeze tickled my arm making goose bumps appear on my arm and making me shudder slightly.

"Cold?" Cedric asked.

I looked up at him his face a perfect statue. I shook my head. "A little bit." He pulled off his sweater and pulled it over my head.

"Thanks." I smiled crossing my arms over my chest. The grey cotton sweater was soft and smelled exactly like him. I looked over to the left where the quidditch fields were. As soon as I saw the figure whiz down the field on a broom it hit me.

"Oh Shit! I'm late for practice! Wood's gunna kill me!" I got up and ran down the stairs in a hurry.

"Sorry Cedric I really am." I yelled back running as fast as my legs could take me. I looked like a complete disaster. I called for my broom with my wand and sped as fast as it would go to the field. Once I touched down I could feel everyone's stares. I was a complete idiot not only for forgetting practice and then being late but in my rush I had left Cedric's sweater on.

"Wood I'm so sorry I'm late I just lost track of time." I tried to explain.

"Whose sweater is that?" Wood said gritting his teeth. The rest of the team touched down as well standing behind Oliver.

"Oh…it's Cedric's." I said trying to keep my cool.

"You were with Cedric?"

"Yes." I said suddenly finding my shoes extremely interesting at the moment.

"And why do you have his sweater?"

"Because I was cold, look what does that have to do with me being late I already apologized Wood. Can we just get to practice?"

"Fine." Wood said still angry with me.

"Bleachers." He said to me. I knew what it meant and I headed over to the stands and began to run up and down and through them while the rest of the team worked on their plays. I hadn't stopped running and doing my punishment work out for at least an hour. Wood waited at the end of the stands for me when everyone else was told to leave and I jogged over to him. I still held a sour expression on my face. I knew he took quidditch very seriously but I was his best friend he didn't have to be such a prat about it.

"Don't give me that look Sam. You were late for practice and you were with Cedric."

"So what does that have to do with anything I know I was late and I'm sorry Oliver I really am but your absurd competitiveness with Cedric is unreasonable. Why would I tell him anything about our plays if that's what you're worried about. Don't you think I want to win too?"

Oliver's face was hard for a moment but then softened.

"You are going to practice your play after dinner deal?" He asked simply.

"Sure." I said as I picked up Cedric's sweater and mounted my broom and headed back to my room to change for dinner. By the time I made it to dinner everyone was already seated and digging into their meals. I walked past my table and headed for the Hufflepuff table standing behind Cedric. Cedric turned around when Isaac and Jeremy's eyes were focused on me.

"Hi, this is yours, sorry I took off."

"Thanks and not a problem, did you get into any trouble?" He asked casually.

"Tons as usual." I smiled looking across to the Ravencalw table quickly. Cho was gossiping with her group of girls as usual. She looked at me and I immediately felt the jealousy radiate off her but somehow she managed to smile back at me.

Turning back to my table I took a seat next to Wood.


	6. Chapter 6: Right Place Right Time

**Chapter Six**

**Summary:** Samantha receives Jane's letter and further instructions from Emily.

* * *

After dinner I had promised Wood I would go over my plays as punishment for showing up late to practice. And I thought the bleachers work out was my punishment. I was clocking in some extra quidditch hours in the first week of school. I was definitely going to feel it tomorrow.

"Break right!" Oliver shouted as the end of his broom sent the ball flying my way just in time for me to score. Oliver touched down on his broom and I followed him seconds after.

"It's getting late you better turn in good play by the way." He smiled lightly punching me in the shoulder.

I smiled back and headed to the girls change room to shower and change out of my practice clothes. I had taken more time than necessary and realized that Wood left without me. I ventured quickly back into the castle.

I had just broken curfew and if anyone had caught me wandering about I would be in serious trouble. Thankfully it wasn't that late and all I had to deal with was whichever prefect was on patrol tonight. I quietly rounded the corner and halted when I saw Oliver Wood rounding the other corner. I raised my eye brow

"What are you doing here?" I mouthed

"I got tired of waiting for you to finish getting ready so I left. Filch is headed this way." He said panicked.

We turned the other corner. Cedric Diggory was the prefect on duty tonight.

"Wood, just go when I tell you to go." I whispered.

"What?" But I never had the time to explain. I walked by as Cedric stopped me.

"Someone has broken curfew." He said giving me a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I said giving him the best smoldering look I could manage, even though u felt silly doing it. He chuckled as I walked closer to him.

"Well aren't you going to come up with some kind of excuse so I don't take points away from your house…or worse?" He smirked again.

"Well if I told you I don't think you'd believe me." I said leaning against the wall with a small smile playing on my lips.

Cedric turned to face me leaning in closer. He chuckled softly in my ear. He was so close I was glad I took the extra time to shower at the change rooms instead of back in the castle. I quickly made eye contact with Wood. I guided my eyes toward the empty hallway, desperately hoping he got the message that he could get back to the common room without getting caught.

He stopped mid way through the wall when he heard Cedric's voice.

"You smell like vanilla." Cedric chuckled. I giggled at Cedric's comment.

"Good nose." I knew Wood wouldn't be happy afterwards but he reluctantly took off down the hallway that led to the Gryffindor common room. I tugged on Cedric's tie bringing him in even closer. We lingered there for a whole of three seconds before he pulled away abruptly.

"Cedric…what?" I asked confused thinking he heard something.

"Sam, what are you doing out so late anyway?" I sighed turning away from him.

"Putting in some extra quidditch hours for being late." He quirked an eyebrow at my response.

"With Wood?"

"For a little while, he is my captain" I stressed.

"But he left early and I guess I lost track of time." I said looking him in the eye. His smirk returned.

"Well you better get back my shifts almost over and Elise Kane will be doing her rounds this way." I nodded

"Thanks Ced, see you tomorrow." I quickly made it back to the Gryffindor common room.

Keeping quiet I made my way up the stairs when I had reached the top I stopped suddenly when I heard a creek in the floor.

Oliver Wood had been waiting up for me. He didn't see me standing at the top of the stairs but he made his way to the boy's dormitory and I made my way back to my room.

Breakfast was chaotic as usual. Everyone was talking with their mouths full and Wood was yelling and spitting eggs everywhere when Fred and George decided to put down Puddlemeres latest play.

"Are you bloody mental?" He said pieces of egg spitting out everywhere.

Not his finest hour, but those two really know how to work up his stress level.

"Eww!" Alicia had screamed when a piece of scrambled egg from Wood's mouth landed directly in front of her.

"Wood sit down and finish swallowing." I said yanking him back down to his seat. Soon everyone's attention was on the sea of owls that had come in.

"Finally." I sighed. Jane's Golden yellow letter could be seen a mile away and as soon as it dropped onto my lap I tore it open.

_Dearest Samantha,_

I received your letter and wrote back to you as soon as possible. Yes I had heard about Emily's latest boyfriend. Charlie Weasley is a pretty nice guy. He's already been over here for dinner with the family and Emily just wants you to meet him. You know her and the crazy schemes she comes up with. Just Grin and bear it. That's all the advice I can give you for now. Hope your keeping up with your studies I know its still September but it's always important and yes I do realize I sound like mom. On a more exciting note I was hoping to tell you in person but I'd rather you find out from me than someone else, Kirley Duke and I are engaged. We haven't set a date yet but I was thinking sometime in the summer…of next year. Anyways I am busy as ever since my new promotion, hope to see you soon and good luck with everything. I know Alicia is right behind you probably reading this over your shoulder, let her know that she is also in the wedding party not to worry.  
Best of luck,  
Jane

I turned around after finally realizing the shadow over the letter. Alicia stared blankly at me.

"How does she know I do that?" She asked generally perplexed.

"Go sit down and stop reading my personal letters behind me you creep!" I scolded.

Shoving her back to her seat.

"Well at least I'm in the wedding." She smiled telling Katie and Angelina. I sighed.

"Can you believe this? He's already been over my house…MY HOUSE!"

"So?" Wood asked raising his eyebrow.

"So?" I huffed getting up and exiting the table.

I didn't have to explain myself to them. I didn't have to tell them I was jealous. My sisters got everything, their lives were perfect and me well I was tired of waiting for everything to fall into place. Where was my epic story?

Sure my life seemed perfect on the outside. I'm a chaser o the Gryffindor team, I get good grades and I had Cedric Diggory paying his utmost attention to me and lending me his sweater to keep warm.

But Jane was getting married to Kirkley friggen famous Duke, with her perfect job and her perfect promotion and Emily well she was dating Charlie rock hard abs, incredibly gorgeous Weasley and she was moving up in her department.

Life for her had always been one reckless adventure that just fell into place. They always had to one up me.

"Something I said?" Wood inquired looking back at everyone else. Fred and George just shrugged.

I fumed down the hall. Why was I even upset and where was I going exactly? I had class in the opposite direction.

"Someone's in a hurry." Cedric Diggory mused moving from his position against the wall. Had he seen me storm out?

"Hey Cedric."

"It's only the morning and your already storming out of places." I smirked back at him.

"C'mere let me walk you to class." He said nodding his head forward for me to follow him. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back to.

One thing was for sure Cedric Diggory had a great smile.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully this chapter made up for it. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Break Time

**_Note: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and who kept with this story! I really am sorry that it hasn't been updated often, i'll try to change that this month. Anyways I love to hear how the story is going and what you think of it and any comments or requests you have about the story. Just write it in a review or message me. Enjoy the Chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter: Seven**

Yesterday morning had long been forgotten the moment Cedric smiled at me and walked me to class. It was a new morning and I was in a bright and sunny mood. Coincidently it mimicked the weather outside. I had already showered and dressed and was making my bed before even Alicia was up. She rubbed her eyes when I flung open the curtains in our room.

"What time is it?" She asked looking up at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Five past seven." I answered turning to the mirror and reapplying my lip gloss.

"Uhhh." Alicia said slumping back down into her pillow.

"How long have you been up for and for Merlin's sake why?" She asked from beneath her pillow.

"I've been up since like six, I guess I'm just in a good mood. Suddenly perking up from her pillow. Something caught Alicia's attention.

"Why are you in a good mood, your never in this kind of mood."

"Thanks." I said mocking hurt putting my hand over my heart.

"Well, what's the cause of it?" She asked again.

"Hmm, I just am can't I ever be in a good mood?"

"It's Cedric isn't it?" She said narrowing her eyes at me. I laughed loud enough for Katie to grunt in her sleep and roll over.

"You better start getting up, I'm going to grab something to eat." I smiled leaving Alicia with the job to haul Angelina out of bed.

The common room was still peacefully quiet around eight was rush hour and it was only ten past seven now. Missing rush hour had just made my smile grow. The halls were pretty much silent save for a few early risers who flipped through their books or chatted quietly with each other in the halls. It wasn't long until my peaceful breakfast, which I spent reading over my herbology assignment and drinking my orange juice was disrupted by the loud clutter of students barging into the main hall. I sighed well there goes peace and quiet.

"You will not believe what happened." Alicia said sitting on my right side.

"See what happens when you wake up unusually early." Katie said taking a seat on my left.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked. Even Fred, George, Lee and Oliver were up and already eating breakfast.

"She's er, running late." Katie giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So what did I miss huh?"

"Well." Alicia said throwing back her hair.

"You'll never believe who we saw in the girls lavatory this morning." I raised my eyebrows at her, Alicia and her gossip.

"So we saw or more like heard Cho, shooting off her big mouth to her friend Marietta Edgecombe.

"She was telling Marietta how cute Cedric is and how she was very close to getting him to ask her out and then she had the nerve to ask Marietta to make sure Cedric asked her to the Yule Ball." Alicia said as Katie began to laugh.

"I just can't believe how self center that girl is and Marietta she totally agreed with her." Katie said letting out an unlady like snort.

I looked towards Cho who was giggling and touching Cedric's shoulder. How pathetic I thought.

"Guy's I'll just be a moment." I grinned a wicked idea coming to mind. Alicia and Katie exchanged worried glances as I left my seat and headed over to Cho and Cedric.

"Hi Cho." I smiled

"Sorry but I'm just going to have to steal Cedric away for a bit." I said giving him a sly smile.

He gave me a lopsided grin probably one of my favorite things to see on him as he allowed me to drag him by the hand away from Cho.

"Thought I'd save you, Cho gets a little clingy." I said feeling strangely confident today.

We walked over back to my seat at the Gryffindor table. Alicia noticed us instantly a smile widened her face.

"Hi there Cedric." She said.

"Hi Ced." Katie greeted.

"Good morning Alicia, Katie, er…Angelina?" He said politely. We all turned to look at Angelina who had graced us with her presence although she had now fallen asleep on the table.

"Uh, she was up late doing an assignment." I smiled. He nodded politely once again.

"You girls don't mind if I steal your friend here away for the morning do you?" He asked glancing quickly over to Oliver Wood who was glaring at him from his breakfast.

"Of course." Alicia smiled.

"By all means take her away." Cedric smirked and gently grabbed the crook of my arm leading me away from my table and towards the large doors, which led out to the halls. I could almost feel the death glares on me, as practically all the girls in the room were radiating with jealousy. I laughed at something Cedric had whispered in my ear as we left the Great hall looking back quickly only to see Cho Chang with her arms on her hips and her jaw set in an unpleasant frown.

I looked up to see Ashley Carson and my cousin Sean her boyfriend heading our way. Classes were about to start and Cedric and I were still lounging in the hall. I was sitting on a balcony while Cedric casually leaned back on it while we talked about anything and everything. At the moment we were discussing the latest Quidditch game The Pride of Portree versus Puddlemere United and the next game The Falmouth Falcons versus the Holyhead Harpies.

"I'm telling you." Cedric began facing me with his arms out to help me down from the balcony. I gingerly I placed my arms on his shoulders while his arms snaked around my waist to help me down.

"Joscelind Wadcock is amazing, I mean I'm no chaser but did you see that last move against Bevin Bordock?" He asked. I nodded smiling,

"poor Megan was so upset about that game." I said referring to Kirkley Duke's sister.

"Ced, What's up mate?" Sean said patting Cedric on the back.

"Hi Ced." Ashley said standing beside me.

"Hey Sean, Ashley, Beckett and I were just discussing the latest game before class." Cedric said. Ashley gave me a small nudge. I turned slightly so that Cedric couldn't see me blush.

"Did you hear that there's going to be a Hogesmeade trip soon? Ruby told me." Ashley said as we all walked down the hall together.

"Really? Good because were running low on our sweets stash." I explained heading towards class.

Tapping my quill repeatedly it seemed like this History of Magic essay about the goblin riots in the 1600's was just not going to write itself. The library was just too dam quiet, which coincidently was the reason I was there in the first place. I sighed completely bored.

"I wonder what Cedric is doing?" I pondered before shaking my head and returning to my essay. The little voice in my head was trying to convince me to leave my little secluded area in the library.

"Mate, it's not a date, plus isn't that like illegal or frowned upon since your brother is dating her sister, what if they get married you'll be like her brother in law or something." Seamus Finigan said sincerely to Ron Weasely.

My ears suddenly perked up at the sound of voices.

Ron's face turned red and he crossed his arms clearly upset at Seamus' comment.

"I hadn't thought of that. Stupid Charlie" He grumbled.

"Plus." Seamus added

"Padma Patil told me that she's the hufflepuff golden boy's girl." Ron huffed.

"You're starting to sound like a girl with all this gossip you know mate."

"Will you two shut up, some of us are trying to study here." Hermione whispered harshly.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes the younger students were just so immature.

Okay focus. I told myself tying my hair up into a ponytail and returning my focus back to my paper.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when a pair of hand rested on my shoulders.

"For Merlin's sake, you nearly gave me a heart attack Wood!" I yelled receiving several

"shhhs" from the people studying. "What are you working on?" He asked not even bothering to apologize for scaring me.

"My history of magic essay and it's going nowhere." I explained.

"Feel like a break?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

It was 2hours past the time I wanted to break for. We ended up sitting outside talking about stuff, mainly quidditch game plays against the first game of the season against Ravenclaw. Wood laughed.

"Davies thinks he's got us all figured out, that's the thing with these Ravenclaws they think too much try to analyze every little thing."

I yawned while I was giggling with him. "It's late we better head back to the common room." He agreed and we started walking back. Cedric was once again on duty. We still had a couple of minutes before curfew set in.

"Hi Ced." I said waving as Oliver and I walked by. He seemed to have a frown on his face until he looked up to see me wave.

"Thanks for a fun break." I said when we returned to the common room.

"Yeah no problem, I mean it was fun right?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Wood." I said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Goodnight Beckett." He said rubbing the area I hit and turning towards the boys dormitory when I left.


End file.
